The Secret
by RiSsInPiNk
Summary: Marissa leaves California at the age of 18 without anyone knowing. Now, what happens when Marissa and Ryan meet again at the age of 24, and Marissa finally tells Ryan something that blows his mind… CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Reuniting

Hi! This is my new "project" I hope u like it.  
  
Summary: Marissa leaves California at the age of 18 without anyone knowing. Now, what happens when Marissa and Ryan meet again at the age of 24, and Marissa finally tells Ryan something that blows his mind...  
  
Disclaimer: It's kind of obvious that I don't own the OC....  
  
It was almost 1:00am when a 24 year old Marissa Cooper entered Newport Beach for the first time since she was 18.Things were a lot different than they had been when she was 18. Her hair was no longer perfectly done, and she wore a pair of old, worn down sweat pants and a baggy tee-shirt. She had no makeup on, and the only jewelry that she wore was an old, tarnished locket that she never took off. She was thinner than normal, if that was even possible, and her eyes were full of tears. In the backseat there was a sleeping child, which Marissa defiantly didn't have when she left. She drove to Summer's house, and after a short reunion and a heated conversation with many tears, Marissa left her 5 year old child with Summer and drove to the Cohen's house. She snuck into the pool house and closed the door softly behind her, not wanting to wake Ryan up. She stood there, staring at her one true love for the first time in almost six years. She walked into his bathroom, closed the door, and showered for what felt like the first time in weeks. After about 20 minutes, she came out in nothing but a towel, then she grabbed one of Ryan's big tee-shirts and slipped it on. Then, she did the one thing that she had wanted to do for so long. She walked over to his bed, got into it, and fell asleep. For the first time in 6 long years she fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
The next morning Ryan woke up and opened his eyes to see a bunch of wavy brown hair. He had absolutely no idea who the waves belonged to. They seemed extremely familiar, as did the milky white neck and shoulders he also saw. He couldn't remember what had happened last night. Had he gone to some party and gotten drunk, then brought a stranger home with him? Whoever this was, Kirsten was going to kill him for sleeping with her in the pool house. Although he was 24 and an adult, he still wasn't allowed to do anything in his parent's house, they had told him to save it for his apartment. What Sandy and Kirsten didn't know was that Ryan hadn't even kissed anyone since Marissa left. He still loved her. Ryan finally decided to get up and see who was in bed with him. He sat up and gently turned her so that she faced him. When he saw her face, his face went blank. Marissa woke up to see Ryan staring at her, and smiled. Ryan, however, did not. Ryan: (in shock) Marissa? Marissa: Hi As Marissa sat up to hug him, he backed away. Ryan: (whispering, afraid) please dear god, don't do this to me...  
  
Flashback  
  
Ryan woke up and saw Marissa next to him, smiling at him. Marissa: Ryan, I love you... She kissed him, and she began to fade away. When Ryan woke up his face was drenched with tears. He had had that dream about Marissa 4 nights in a row, and each time he woke up with his bed empty. Marissa was gone she wasn't coming back, and each dream about her was hell for him...  
  
Marissa leaned up to kiss him, and Ryan kissed back. She felt real this time, and when he broke away, she was still there, solid and whole. He smiled, and held her, just glad that she was back, and that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
I know, kind of strange, but everything is explained in later chapters. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Fruit Loops and Surprises

Ok here is the next chapter....  
  
Ryan walked out of the pool house to get some breakfast for himself and Marissa. When he walked into the kitchen, Seth was there, eating his bowl of Fruit Loops.  
  
Ryan: (while grabbing two bowls and pouring cereal) Hey Seth: Uhhh...feeling extra hungry today Ryan?  
  
Ryan: (absentmindedly) No, one is for Marissa Seth: Ok, I've heard of denial but this is going too far... Ryan: No I'm serious... She came back last night Seth's jaw drops as Ryan turns around and walks out of the kitchen, holding two bowls of cereal.  
  
Marissa is sitting in the pool house, trying to figure out how she is going to tell Ryan that he has been a father for the past 5 years. She grabs her purse and takes out a picture of Ally. Then Ryan walks into the pool house carrying cereal for both of them. She quickly hides the picture. Ryan gives her a bowl, and sits down next to her. Both seem bothered, and neither of them are doing a good job of covering it up. Ryan: Marissa... why did you leave? Marissa: Ryan I was pre Marissa is interrupted by Seth walking into the pool house. Seth: (grinning wildly) Marissa you're back! We've got to call Summer, she'll be so exited, we should all go out tonight... How about we go to a club or something... Ryan cuts Seth off, giving him the death glare. Ryan: Don't you know how to knock? Seth: Wow, I seriously think Summer is rubbing off on you man... Marissa: (relieved) Hi Seth! Why don't you call Summer... we can all go out for lunch or something... Seth walked away to call Summer, and Marissa turned to Ryan. Marissa: I'm going to go back home to see my Dad, and I need to change if we're going out. I'll meet you and Seth at the Crab Shack at about 1:30 ok.  
  
Ryan: Ok, bye. He gave her one last kiss and reluctantly let go of her, and watched her walk out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, at Summer's house, Summer is just waking up to a screaming Ally. The little girl is sitting on her bedroom floor, crying. Ally: I WANT MY MOMMY!!! Where am I? Then she turns around and glares at Summer who is still half asleep. It takes her a second to realize who she is. Ally: Aunt Summer? Summer: How do you know who I am? Ally: Mommy talks about you all the time, and I have a picture of you and Uncle Seth on my dresser at home. Summer's phone rings and she turns around to pick it up. Summer: Hello? Marissa: Hey it's me... did Seth call you yet? Summer: No...Why? Marissa: Because we're all going to the Crab Shack for lunch. Can you do me a huge favor? Can you dress Ally and get her ready? Her clothes are in that bag I gave you last night. Put on her pink skirt, ok? And do her hair...and make sure she eats a good breakfast... and Summer: She'll be fine Marissa. Marissa: Ok meet us there at 1:30 Summer: Bye Marissa: Bye Summer hung up the phone and sighed. Marissa had definitely changed a lot since she left. She looked down at Ally. Summer: Come on Ally... You have to take a bath.  
  
Marissa pulled into Jimmy's driveway, got out of the car and rang the doorbell. She was kind of nervous, she hadn't seen her father in almost 6 years, and he still didn't know that he was a grandfather. To Marissa's surprise, Hailey answered the door. Hailey: (in shock) Marissa?!?! Marissa blushed. Marissa: Hi... ummm... is my dad home? Hailey is still gaping. Hailey: Yea, sure, come in. (Yelling) JIM!!! MARISSA IS HERE!!!  
Jimmy walks over to the door.  
Jimmy: (smiling) Hi! How are you?  
This confused Marissa because Jimmy was being extremely casual about  
the fact that his daughter was back after suddenly leaving 6 years ago  
and not telling anyone.  
Marissa: Hi dad... I'm sorry I can't really talk right now; I'm going to  
be late. I was wondering...Do you still have my old clothes and stuff?  
Jimmy led Marissa to her old bedroom. It looked like absolutely  
nothing had been touched since she left. In fact, it looked as if she  
hadn't left at all. Everything was clean and in its place.  
Marissa: Thanks dad.  
  
She closed the door and walked over to her closet. She hadn't worn  
anything like that in so long. After she left, she didn't have enough  
money to spend on her clothes. Every cent went to Ally. She looked at  
her watch to find that she only had 45 minutes to get ready. She took  
a quick shower and grabbed a pink skirt and a white top. Surprisingly  
enough they still fit. If anything, they were a little loose, because  
she didn't have the money or the time to eat like she used to. As she  
went to put on her makeup, she realized that most of it was almost 8  
years old. She couldn't wear it, so she asked Hailey if she could  
borrow some of hers. Before she walked out the door she grabbed an old  
pink purse and dumped whatever was in hers into it, then ran a brush  
through her already half-dried hair. She quickly said goodbye and ran  
out the door.  
As she pulled up to the restaurant, she saw Summer's parked car. She  
got out and ran over to it. Summer was just taking a perfectly groomed  
Ally out of her car seat.  
Ally: Mommy!  
Marissa: Hi honey! Thanks so much Sum, I don't know what I'd do  
without you.  
Ally: Mommy look what Aunt Summer did to my hair! Are we here to meet  
Uncle Seth mommy?  
Marissa: (absentmindedly) Yes sweetie...  
Summer: Marissa what's wrong?  
  
Marissa: (smiling nervously) Nothing  
Summer: (disgusted) You didn't tell him did you?  
Marissa: Not exactly...  
Summer: COOP!! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HIM?!?!?  
Marissa: I tried... Seth interrupted.  
A waitress came over to seat them, and a few minutes later Seth and  
Ryan arrived.  
Seth: (confused) Ok.... Who's the kid?  
Marissa: (blushing furiously) This is my daughter, Ally. (pointing at  
Ryan) Ally this is your daddy... 


	3. Tears

Sorry it took me so long to post again. Just to let you know I'm not going  
to be posting for about another week and a half b/c I'm going on vacation.  
For those who were wondering about the makeup, its not 6yrs old because  
it's not like she would have bought it all right before she left. Oh and  
about the format, I'm sooooo sorry, I'm still struggling with it lol.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, I only own Ally.  
On with the story:  
  
Ryan stared in shock at his supposed daughter.  
Ryan: I've got to go...  
He walked out of the Crab Shack and got into his car. He couldn't believe  
what he had just heard. Marissa had broken his heart when she left, and  
when she came back he thought that everything would go back to normal, or  
at least as normal as things can get in Newport. Now, he was 24 with a 6  
year old daughter that he didn't even know.  
Back in the restaurant, Ally was in tears. Marissa held her, attempting  
(and failing) to comfort her.  
Ally: (sobbing) Mommy, how come daddy doesn't love me?  
Marissa: Don't cry sweetie. Daddy loves you, he's just ..... (searching for  
the right word) he's just scared.  
Ally: (wiping off tears) Why is he scared?  
Marissa: He's just nervous honey. He wants to be a good daddy.  
Ally: (thoughtfully) Oh...  
Marissa really hoped that what she had just told her daughter was true. She  
looked over at Summer.  
Marissa: Sum, would you mind watching Ally tonight? I should really go talk  
to Ryan....  
Summer: (sympathetically) Of course. We don't mind right Cohen? (stepping  
on his foot)  
Seth: Ouch! No of course not.  
Summer picks Ally up and starts walking out.  
Summer: Come on Cohen, let's go.  
Marissa watched them walk out together. Finally she got up and walked out  
to her old, beat up car. Within minutes she was pulling up into the Cohen's  
driveway. She walked over to the pool house and knocked on the door. There  
was no answer, but she knew he was in there, so she walked in anyway. Ryan  
looked up from his computer. He had been looking for an apartment, trying  
to take his mind off of Ally and Marissa. When he saw Marissa, his face  
turned red. He was embarrassed by the way he had reacted, but he was still  
hurt.  
Marissa: (angrily, hurt) Why the hell did you walk out like that?!?!? Do  
you know what you did to Ally? When you left she was crying because she  
thought that you didn't love her!  
Ryan: (bitter) I'm not the one who left 7 years ago without letting my  
boyfriend know that I was pregnant with his child.  
Marissa: (starting to cry) I'm sorry, Ok! (voice softens) I was just so  
scared... What would have happened if you didn't want to have it or if my  
parents flipped out and made me get an abortion? I didn't want an abortion...  
and all our friends would have thought I was a slut or something.  
Ryan's face softens and he gets up from his desk. He walks over to her and  
holds her, letting her cry into his shirt.  
  
Short, I know. The next one will be longer, Ill post that today too. PLEASE  
REVIEW!!! 


	4. Shopping

Hey ppl! I'm back... sry I never posted ch 4 I got really busy... anyway here it is I hope u like it!  
  
Ally: So what are we going to do today?  
  
Summer: How about we go shopping?  
  
Seth: (groans) You've got to be kidding  
  
Summer: (elbows Seth in the stomach) It'll be fun.  
  
They get into Summer's car and drive to the mall. To Seth's surprise, Summer walks right past Gucci, Coach, and Guess and right into Bloomingdales. She leads them into the children's department and Summer begins to grab things off the racks. She pauses and turns around to look at Ally, seemingly measuring her, then continues to pick things out. Skirts, Jeans, Shorts, Jackets, Swimsuits, Pajamas, Underclothes and Sweatshirts are all scanned and put into bags, and a Dress is added soon after. Summer was set on buying her niece a whole new wardrobe. Summer put the bill onto her credit card without even looking at it. She looked down at Ally who was staring in awe.  
  
Summer: Well, that should cover the 5 birthdays I've missed....  
  
She eyed the pile of clothes.  
  
Summer: There's something missing...Shoes! (grabbing Ally's hand) Let's go Seth rolls his eyes and follows them. ..........................................................................................................  
  
Ryan and Marissa are lying on his bed, talking about both the past and the future.  
  
Ryan: When is her birthday?  
  
Marissa: August 24th  
  
Ryan: Who are her godparents?  
  
Marissa: Seth and Summer.  
  
Ryan: Does anyone else know?  
  
Marissa: No Ryan: So how did you raise her? I mean where did you live, and how did you pay bills and taxes?  
  
Marissa: I worked as a waitress and a cashier. I also took some college courses at night when I had the money... We lived in a small apartment. (looking away) It wasn't that bad...  
  
Ryan: (in a soft voice) Look at me.  
  
Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He held her close to him, hoping to comfort her. They laid back on the bed, and he stroked her hair as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
OMG im sooo sry that they're this short lol. They will get longer soon I promise. O and by the way for those who were wondering... Seth and Summer are living together, but they're not married...yet... and they have all gone to college, even Marissa a little bit. Ryan is living in the pool house while looking for an apartment. 


	5. A lesson and a dream

Ok finally the next chapter....  
Summer stood at the door of her guestroom, saying goodnight to Ally. She  
turned off the lights and closed the door softly. She walked back into her  
bedroom where Seth was laying on the bed. She put in a movie and sat down  
next to him. Seth put his arm around her waist, and his hand subtly began  
to inch its way up her shirt. By the end of the movie the tips of his  
fingers were brushing the wire of her bra. He leaned over and kissed her on  
the neck, and she slid her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He  
had taken her shirt off and unclasped her bra when Ally walked into the  
room. She stared at them in confusion.  
Ally: Aunt Summer? What are you doing?  
Summer shrieked as she realized that Ally was in the room, and Seth grabbed  
the sheet and pulled it up over Summer and himself. She pushed Seth off of  
her.  
Summer: (mumbling) Shit... Marissa is going to kill me if she finds out. (now  
speaking normally) Ally why don't you go back into your room and I'll be  
there in a minute.  
Ally: Ok  
She walked back into her room and as soon ad Summer was sure that Ally  
couldn't see them anymore, she turned around and slapped Seth, still  
clutching the sheet to her chest.  
Seth: Ouch! What was that for?!?  
Summer: Why don't you try explaining to Marissa why her 6 year old daughter  
now knows what sex is?  
Summer got up and pulled her shirt back on, and walked into Ally's room.  
Ally: (curious) What were you and Uncle Seth doing?  
Summer: (awkwardly) Well... we were..... playing  
Ally: (thoughtfully) Oh... I've never seen anyone play like that before....  
Summer: Well that's because only grown-ups play like that. It's getting  
late, you really should go to sleep now.  
Ally: But I can't sleep! I wish mommy was here.  
Summer: We'll see her tomorrow ok?  
She tucked Ally in and grabbed jumpy, Ally's stuffed horse, and tucked it  
in with her. She leaned down and kissed Ally on the forehead.  
Summer: Goodnight sweetie.  
Ally: (yawning) goodnight Aunt Summer.  
Summer smiled as she fell asleep. She would love to have a child. She just  
wasn't sure that she was ready to be a mother yet, and she wasn't sure that  
Seth was ready to be a father either. She didn't bring the topic up though,  
because she was afraid of how he would react. She would just have to wait.  
She walked back into her room, to find that Seth was asleep also. She  
sighed and got into bed next to him, and waited for sleep to take over her  
body.  
...................................................................................  
Random, I know but it's very important. Ill try my best to post soon.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks, luv u all! 


End file.
